Such a headrest is known from DE 102 36 259. The headrest is pivotally attached to a support bow so that it can swivel between a substantially vertical use position and a horizontal rest position. In the use position, a locking holder that is displaceably attached to the cushion is supported by an abutment of support rods and blocks a pivoting into the rest position. By displacing the latch element, the abutments of the locking holder move away from their support points on the carrying rods. The headrest can thus be swiveled into its rest position. This prior art that otherwise is advantageous, should be improved insofar as the locking holder can move unintentionally into a position that enables pivoting of the headrest. Such case can for example be caused by inertial mass force impact that can occur during a vehicle crash.